A daughter and her romance
by TwinBladeofthePhoenix
Summary: Ronnie gets pregnant with Will's baby but doesn't tell him so he can go off to college, 16 years later Ronnie has died and Will has to take in their daughter. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Up in my room was where I liked to be when I was home, away from my dad. Just alone. Normally he let me stay there but today was an exception,

"Samantha, get down stairs now please I have to talk to you about something."

There wasn't really any use fighting him, I left my safe bedroom, and ventured downstairs,

"What."

"I'm having a business colleague over for dinner today, he's the son of the head of the company and I want to make a good impression on him." Will informed me, as if I cared

"Great, why do I need to know all that."

"I want you to be her for dinner tonight, and no funny business, just please at least act like we have a great family, it's for business, Samantha." His eyebrows were low on his eyes and his face showed no caring emotion as per usual, all he cared about was business

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Will swung his briefcase over his shoulder and left for work without saying a word, not soon after, there was a knock on the door. Carelessly, I wrapped my fingers around the door knob and turned it, opening the door.

"Oh, hey Austin."

Austin was my best friend. We were neighbors ever since we were 3. He was tall, dark, and awkwardly skinny. His hair was mangled and brown, and his eyes were bright blue. He smiled a lot, and he was sort of a nerd. But we were best friends despite our many differences, and we always had been.

"Oh, hey." He said sarcastically back.

Oddly, I wasn't in the mood for Austin's humor, and I could feel tears coming on, which was also odd. I breathed and wiped my eyes furiously trying to stop the tears from coming. Contrary to my fighting effort I felt sticky wetness drip down my cheek. Austin was still for a moment before he wrapped me up in a hug.

"He hates me." I sobbed "Nothings the same since she died, I feel so lonely in this house."

Austin squeezed me tighter and whispered that it was okay. My mom had been gone for a year now, but I still couldn't get over it.

"I just don't even feel like he's my dad, he was always gone my whole childhood, I barely know him. I don't feel like he has the right to tell me what to do or anything else a dad should do. And he doesn't even want it to change, he doesn't want to get to know me, he only talks to me when it has to do with business." I vented into Austin's shoulder

"Sam, I know it's hard. But he does love you he's your dad, he just..has a funny way of showing it." Austin always tried to comfort me, and I smiled at him because I know he meant the best, but I also knew it wasn't true.

"Whatever it doesn't matter." I wiped my eyes and re- assembled myself. "I have to stay home for some business dinner tonight so we can't be gone long, but I want to go somewhere."

Austin looked at me irritated, I knew he wanted to stay home and watch a movie. He rolled his eyes, "Lets go get pizza, your treat." He laughed at me hurrying out the door

I chased after him and threw an awkward, and harmless punch at his back. "You're paying next time, loser."

"Oh real mature, Sam, real mature."


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and I burst through the door singing 'Home on the range' through outbursts of laughter. I looked up and immediately stopped singing, my eyes were glued open, I was staring into the face of my father...and his colleague.

"Oh...Will, I..I mean dad, I forgot..."

He smiled at me "Oh it's perfectly alright sweetheart, just send Austin home and run upstairs and get changed." Here came the faking..

I sat down at the table with Will and his colleague, they were talking about some un-interesting business stuff, but I couldn't help but notice how attractive the man was. He had crisp brown eyes, and messy blonde hair ruffled on his head. He was dark, tall, and had a strongly defined jaw. His shirt hugged tight to the bulging muscles on his arm. I smiled self consciously at him in a day dreamy sort of way, until I snapped out of it and realized he was looking at me and smiling back. I looked away, embarrassed, and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Will, I don't think you've introduced me to your daughter." The man hinted at my father, gesturing towards me

"Oh I'm sorry. This is my daughter Samantha, she's 16. Samantha, this is Declan Palmer"

All my hopes crashed to the floor, if their was ever a possibility that he would be interested in me my father had now ruined it, he probably thought I looked like a child. I wasn't wearing any makeup, my hair was sloppy and knotted, and I was wearing cut off jean shorts and a bright blue tank top. I sure did look like a little kid..

"Nice to meet you Sam, can I call you that?" He asked me, grinning

He could call me whatever he wanted, "Yeah, that's fine."

"So what are you interested in?"

I looked straight at the floor and tried hard to think of something interesting. My mind was at a stand still, and I was panicking. I couldn't tell him I liked to go to the pizza parlor... THINK.

"Well I'm really interested in writing, and art." I didn't even know what had come out of my mouth. I was definitely not interested in writing or art, but now I had to play the part.

"Wow, that's great! What kind of stuff do you write? I'm a writer myself." He grinned, and my hairs stood on end.

"Oh well..I write stories..and music."

I ransacked my head desperately trying to think of something to change the subject. I had no idea what I would say if he asked me more. His brown eyes were looking right at me and not turning away. I scraped my feet against the floor nervously.

"I'll be right back"

I got up fast and made for a quick exit, but not without looking back before I left the room. Declan was smiling at me and his eyes had intrigue written all over them. My heart pounded fast up against the walls of my chest, and I flew out the room.

When I finally reached my room I closed the door fast behind me and pressed my back up against the door. I just needed to get away. His smiles and looks were sending my heart on a roller coaster ride, and he probably wasn't even interested, I was probably just reading into it too much. I couldn't shake the butterflies in my stomach. I was so frazzled by all the male attention that I didn't know what to do with myself. I pulled my fingers fast through the knots in my hair and breathed slowly. I needed makeup. I yanked my little makeup bag clumsily out of the drawer and pulled out my mascara. I slowly let the brush glide up to the very tip of each eyelash, and then looked back into the mirror. I never wore makeup because I hated getting attention. My eyelashes were already incredibly long and dark and when I put mascara on them they grew 6 ft longer and thicker. But tonight I was grateful for my lashes. Fully prepped I went back down the stairs and waited nervously at the bottom step trying to muster up the strength to step out. I finally did it, and Declan wouldn't look away.

The rest of the night there was so much tension between us it was unbelievable. I wasn't even listening to anything my dad said and I doubt he was either. All we did was look at each other and smile the whole night, and it felt like heaven. This older, and extremely attractive guy was interested in me..I was losing my mind.

The night was over, and we stood up from the table to see Declan out the door, my dad went first and Declan and I followed. I was walking in front of him and all I could think about is how I looked from behind. Then, my heart dropped into my stomach, I felt a tickle in the back pocket of my shorts and I turned around almost immediately, I was only inches away from Declan's face. I wanted to scream, he had slipped something into my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

I paced back and forth nervously upstairs in my room holding the note in my hand. I couldn't open it I was too nervous. My heart was leaping all around my body, and I was covered in goose bumps from head to toe. I ripped the paper open in one swift motion

"Call me? I want to see you again."

His number was written below. I wanted to see him again too, I wanted to see him tonight, it was so irrational and unusual of me but... I couldn't control myself with him..he was different. I dialed his number into my cell phone faster than lightning and listened patiently as the ringing echoed in my ear. He finally picked up after what seem liked ages, his voice made my hairs stand up on end, it was deep and confident,

"Hello?"

I licked my lips and breathed hard,

"Hi..it's uh..Sam."

"I was hoping you would call me tonight."

I grinned through the phone and spoke

"I was hoping you'd want to maybe..see me again..tonight."

I didn't even know what I was saying anymore, some uncontrollable desire had taken control of me.

"I'd love to see you again tonight.. I'm on the back road behind your house parked in my car still. You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

This was all moving so fast, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Wait there, I'm coming."

Before I knew it I found myself barefoot walking through the wet grass in my backyard. I could see his car now, I was so close to him. I neared the car and every nerve in my body froze. I was there. My heart was pounding like a drum in my ear, I felt numb. Slowly, I opened the door and slid inside without a word. I sat down and rubbed my hands up against my legs for warmth. I could hear him breathing right next to me.

"Sam" He whispered

I looked up into his electric eyes. I couldn't even speak. I smacked my lips together hard and just stared at him

"You know you're stunning?" He reached a big hand over and tucked my sleek black hair behind my ear. "I...I felt embarrassed at dinner tonight, but I couldn't take my eyes off you. You're a one of a kind beauty. I just was..lost in you...I don't know." He mumbled.

My lips curled into a smile and I looked at him. "You're sweet."

In one furiously fast moment he clasped his hands around my face and pressed his lips up against my blood red ones, and moved them gently in sync with mine. It brought every nerve alive, every hormone alive. I grabbed at his shirt furiously and pressed my hand up against his chest, he was running his hands down my back and pulling at my hair. My whole body was wildly alive and raging. He stopped for a moment and pressed his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. Our faces were so close, and just then it all became real to me, what was I doing here. I was in a car with a complete stranger, a grown man, who probably had only the worst of intentions. Suddenly I began to panic, and pulled my face away from his.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I could feel his breathing getting closer

My whole body was shaking and my voice sounded so un-steady but somehow I mustered up, "I should go."

I quickly glanced back at him, he was hanging his head in disappointment, I had never been so awkward in my life. I grabbed at the door handle and it was locked, I didn't know how it happened but I just blurted it out, "Let me out!"

He quickly stirred and unlocked the doors, "I'm sorry I didn't realize they were locked." I could tell he looked panicked and rejected, and for a moment I felt bad, but I just didn't know what else to do.

I grabbed onto the handle, and exited as quickly as I could, not looking back, not even once.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up at 7, but ended up laying in bed until 12, when Austin called.

"Hey" I moaned weakly

"Hey, I tried to call you last night but you didn't answer, how was dinner?"

DINNER. I had forgotten completely about last night, deciding that it was all just a dream, but now I remembered everything, and I knew it wasn't

"Oh uh...it was alright I guess."

"Sam...what aren't you telling me?" He pried

"Okay okay, me and that guy sort of...hooked up."

"At the dinner table? That's so hot."

"Oh my god, no, I might have went to his car later that night though..."

"No way, no way. How old is this guy? Looked about 40."

"He's not 40 he's um...come to think of it I don't actually know."

"Sam what is wrong with you, I can't believe you did that! I'm coming over."

"Okay but I-"

It was too late, he had hung up, there was nothing but a dial tone ringing in my ears now. He was on his way over.

Austin and I had been friends for so long that it had become his habit to just walk into my house without even knocking, and then proceed to do the same at my bedroom door. Today wasn't different from any other day and within 2 minutes Austin was in my room.

"Sam. You're insane. If your dad finds out-"

"He isn't going to find out!" I spat back

Austin looked at me disapprovingly and then sat down on my bed,

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't think you should see this guy again."

I averted his gaze, I hadn't even thought about seeing him again, I was just so caught up in what had happened that I couldn't even think straight.

"I don't even know why I did it, Austin. It's so out of character for me. I wasn't myself last night, I don't know what came over me."

Austin smiled and yanked my covers off of me,

"Let's just pretend it didn't happen. I say it's time for a Star Wars marathon."

"Let's do it."

Austin carried me on his back down the stairs and we went into the movie room cave for our marathon. I plopped down on the couch and curled up under a blanket, gesturing to the DVD collection to let Austin know it was his turn to put in the movie. Reluctantly, and after many attempts of pulling me off the couch, Austin put in Episode I.

"This one's my favorite." Austin whispered to me, as if I didn't already know

"Yeah and I still don't get why, Darth Maul is like the worst villain ever. Completely lame."

Austin elbowed me playfully, and put his finger up to his lips. Right when the Star Wars music started to blare through the room in surround sound, the door opened and light filtered through the room uninvited

"Sam, look who decided to drop by again." It was my dad speaking, but I was reluctant to turn around, "Mr. Palmer has decided to rent a house in the neighborhood until he can find a more permanent home. I was showing him around and we just came home for lunch."

"Oh, hi! How do you like the neighborhood." I slowly got up off the couch, completely forgetting the fact that I was in my inappropriately short bed shorts and cropped T-shirt.

"Samantha Anne! What are you wearing?" Will shouted at me. I could see Declan had put his hand over his eyes and turned his head to the side, but he was suppressing a smile. My face was heating up rapidly and turning a horrid shade of crimson red, I dove back onto the couch and wrapped myself in the blanket.

"I-I uh... I just woke up and I didn't know you had a guest over" I stumbled.

My dad heaved a deep sigh and whispered to Declan how sorry he was,

"Go put something more appropriate on and join us for lunch in the dining room, Austin's welcome to come as well."

"Yes, sir."

After my dad left the room Austin spoke up,

"Hey I'm not getting caught up in this whole 'daughter has a secret affair with disapproving Father's co-worker' soap opera, so don't do anything stupid, see you later."


	5. Chapter 5

Once I was upstairs all my dresser drawers were flung open almost immediately in pursuit of the perfectly appropriate yet perfectly hot ensemble. My fingers briskly brushed up against various different textures and fabric types until I got infuriated and grabbed onto a cloudy gray colored v-neck which I paired with a common pair of faded and fraying shorts. This was the second time I was fumbling around clumsily in my room to impress Declan, who was basically still a stranger to me.

I took my time descending the stairs, to brace myself and think about what I was going to say to him if we were left alone. Awkward. That's the only word I could think of to sum up what happened last night. And I wanted to know what he was thinking, if he was thinking awkward or wonderful or disappointing or all of the above. My mind was spinning in circles and it made me want to pass out. I palmed the wall and breathed hard, slowly willing myself to turn the corner.

Mouth spread from ear to ear I burst out with a loud "Hello!", in a much more sing-songy voice than I had intended.

Declan turned around and smiled weakly at me, the sort of smile that is happy to see me but hurt at the same time. I wanted to tear open his mind and spill his thoughts out on the table so I would know exactly what to say. My heart was rapping up against my chest so loudly that I wondered if anyone else could hear it, how is it possible that someone I know so little can affect me so much and how is it that I could have shared such an intimate moment with such a stranger?

I wanted Will to leave and I just wanted to talk endlessly with Declan until there is nothing left in either of our minds. I want to know who he is, I want to justify the fact that I was so intimate with someone I don't know by getting to know him.

"Well, Sam, it's nice of you to finally join us." Will grunted

"Of course, Will." I shot this out simply to spite him

Will's eyes widened and he gave me this look that just screamed how much he loathed the fact that I called him by his name in front of a client.

Will grinned at Declan, I'm not really sure why, but probably to try and cover up the fact that I didn't call him Dad.

All of lunch was Will trying to impress Declan with his business talk, but I didn't talk at all, I couldn't stop glancing over at Declan, who, himself, hadn't taken a single look at me since I walked into the room. Who even was I to him? He probably did things like that with girls all the time, I probably hadn't even come up in his mind at all, and the half-hearted smile was probably because he didn't care enough to put the full energy into a smile for me.

For some stupid reason, I could feel my emotions flaring up, and that lip quivering feeling you get before you start to cry. I quickly excused myself and ran to my room. Why was I acting like such a child? I sat, and didn't lay like I wanted to on my bed. I breathed rather than cried, the tears were not welcome in my eyes, they were completely unnecessary, I refused to let them sneak there way out of my tear ducts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me Will, I hate to interrupt, but is there a bathroom I could use?" Declan asked

"Oh, of course! The bathroom on this floor is currently being remodeled, so you have the choice of the downstairs bathroom or the upstairs." Will replied

"I think I will choose the upstairs, I could use an up the stairs work out."

"Ah, second door on the...right, I believe."

Declan exited the room and headed for the upstairs bathroom, but unfortunately for me my dad doesn't know his own house well enough to know where the bathroom is and so instead of finding the bathroom, Declan opened the door to me sitting Indian style on my bed doing nothing but breathing. How stupid must I have looked?

"Oh I uh...I'm sorry I thought this was the bathroom." He stuttered

"Oh whatever, it's cool." I shrugged

"Yeah..I'll just get out of your hair now," He turned around and put his hand on the doorknob ready to walk out but suddenly stopped and walked towards me until he was looking straight down on my sitting on my bed, "Look, last night happened...whether or not it should have it did. I barely know you, I just know that you're gorgeous, and I shouldn't have acted so quickly on my impulses. I'm sorry I scared you away."

I sort of just looked at him for a minute, I could feel my cheeks heating up, "No, I'm sorry for running away like a child."

"You had every right to run, the whole situation was very uncomfortable and inappropriate. I'm glad you did run before we...got any further."

Our eyes awkwardly locked, his sentence had trailed off into silence and we were just staring into each others eyes now. I could feel my chest rising and falling heavily, and saw that his was doing the same thing. My nerves started to tingle again like they did the last time we kissed, and then before I knew it I had leapt off the bed and grabbed both sides of his jaw with my hands, pulling his mouth towards my own. I brought my mouth up to his and he responded immediately, capturing my lips with a hungry urgency. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I remembered. I memorized the feel of him, the taste of him, absorbing his essence into every one of my cells, and I secretly hoped he was doing the same. His tongue rimmed the edge of my lips and then I opened my mouth with a low moan to let him explore the interior, our tongues darting in and out of each others mouths. Declan held the nape of my neck with one hand and with the other, the small of my back, The kiss grew intense, over and over he devoured my mouth as though he had not had any love for a very long time. Never in my life had I known passion this explosive.

Suddenly, Declan pushed away as though he had been burned, "I'm sorry, Sam." He said in a strangled voice, "That wasn't right."

"It's alright" I said looking at the ground, afraid of seaming too eager or disappointed.

Declan rested his forehead in his hand and shook his head.


End file.
